The Winds of the Underworld
by Fatepaw
Summary: Story about Persephone and how she became Hades' Wife.
1. Beginning

Beginning:

_They said I was the coming of Spring, but they were wrong. I stole the eternal summer they had lived in since the dawn of time. I was the one who ventured too far from my mother and was stolen. I am the origin of suffering, starving, and shivering. Winter is my domain. The Queen of the Underworld they called me. I took the winter's deaths and led them to the Underworld. My husband would place judgment on the dead and they would pity me for living by his side. I would nod my head in response before they were led away to fields or caves. _

_Then I would stare at my king. He sat there on his ebony throne. It spoke more about him than anything else. It was a lavish seat formed from shadows. Every time he adjusted his seat the throne's shadows would shift with him. They loomed over the court, shifting and pulling, like the mist that surrendered it. The shadows whispered to the dead, but to a god's ears it fell silent. A person would scream obscurities about rapes he had not committed or the family he did not leave for his mistress. The shadow throne spoke the sins they committed, but every person denied them. _

_That was who my king was. He was honest and nonconforming to the lenient society. He had stolen me from my mother and caused her grief every season. He took her darling baby, her only blood fruit. I formed a fist thinking about his careless actions against my earthen mother. He had not thought to ask me what I wanted. Not only that, but he forced winter upon the mortal souls. Every winter would bring forth more and more death. People would die from the frost and lack of food. It was his fault for stealing me and inflicting more death on mortals. Then he met my eyes and I turned away. "Court is over with today." He called as I walked through the wide entrance. _

_I stepped into the hall where other souls waited for their fate. My king did as he please with their souls if a woman birthed children for her husband faithfully then she would enter the dream fields. Then if she birthed bastards then she would go into the caves, and I could hear her screams grow louder. Her soul would be forced to never stop moving, never eat, and never witness love again. He did not bother him to listen to her suffering, nor order her to damnation. I lengthened my stride as I turned down the hall. _

_This was my domain. My forced suffering. Listening to the souls screeches from my bed chamber, every one more horrifying than the last. I opened the door to my rooms and entered. I shut the door before collapsing. Let them stop their screaming. I curled into a ball and shut my eyes. No that was even worse, then I imagined the torture they were going through. Let me leave this place. To go back to the wheat fields where I frolicked with my mother's nymphs and the river maids. Where every cried from pleasure, laughed from play, and life bloomed through nature. Yet here: Another scream, another laugh from a demon taking pleasure from their pain, another death led to more misery. _

_Then I felt the door being pushed open with the side ramming into my lower back. I didn't move from my fetal position. "Make it stop." I whispered as I covered my ears. It deafened the curdling screeches, but they never ended. Every roar rolled into another until it became a cacophony. The person who entered the room lifted me off the ground. "My Queen," his breath played in my hair. I sucked in my breath as his cold breath fluttered down my back. "They won't stop. They never stop." I shook violently as another shriek came through my window. "I know." The man whispered as he genteelly placed me on my bed. My body trembled as I rolled onto my stomach. I didn't want to hear the agony. The person flipped me over and I sat up onto my pillows. Oft times he would come here and watch me writhe in pain. He would try to comfort me, but it was no use. An earth goddess could never escape this torture. Now, I stared at him as he leaned forward and brushed a lock of arid auburn hair from my face._

_His cool, frosty blue eyes stared back at me. "You come to me only three months out of the year. When you first come, your hair and eyes glow with warmth. They are golden like the autumn harvest." He stated as he placed his hand on my cheek. I leaned my head into his hand. They were cold to the touch. He gave me a polite smile. It was my duty to show him affection in his mind. I was his wife and that was what I supposed to do. Show my love. "Then your hair turns dark and your eyes lose their humanity and you become a whisper of what you were." He continued. _

_It was true. My hair proved to be golden fronds in the spring, summer, and fall, yet during the winter it shifted to flat dark auburn. My eyes once harvest moon yellow altered to clear blue. When I looked into the River Styx below my balcony I would see my flaxen locks dull from lack of life in this barren land. I would also see the souls drift through the water reaching out for my fair hair and amber hues. The Underworld sucked the everything I was away from my body. I said nothing. His hand dropped from my cheek. "You don't say anything to me." He said as his left hand gripped the sheets. _

_I trembled even more at the thought of his hands. "You give me pretty smiles and sing beautifully, but it is all an act, isn't it my dear?" He spat and placed his hand under my chin. His frigid eyes stared right through me, but they saw nothing. My eyes held his for a short while before another scream ripped through my balcony. His focus turned to the balcony sensing the disturbance. To him the screams were an annoyance, not a punishment or torture for residing in the Underworld. I bent my knees and gripped them. The film of water poured over the balcony entrance which drowned out the souls' shrill calls. They still happened though. Then my husband watched me as he would a child. I sat on my bed holding my knees as a maid. I did not even face him now. "You won't have to listen to them for much longer. You are bound to go back to Earth in a few days." He seemed saddened by the thought. _

_I turned my head and watched him. He had the ancient eyes the Olympians did, but his chilling hues spoke of sorrow and distant instead glee or intoxication. His features were strong and sharp where their traits were soft and supple. Even Zeus grew plump from his gluttonous fixes. My eyes traced the circles under his eyes from lack of rest and leisure. While the Olympians danced and caused havoc, my husband had to deal with their blunders. When Zeus caused a thunder and lightning storm it would cause a fire and end up murdering hundreds. Hades would decide those people's fates. His hair was so blonde it seemed white and there was soft stubble on his face. _

_"A few days?" I whispered to him. He nodded stiffly as his blue eyes cast down to look at the floor. He seemed wounded by my words. I turned my body towards him now and lengthened my legs. My head rested on my pillow as watched my husband. He did not say the words I wanted him to. His eyes traveled across my body taking in every curve. He only took his pleasure when he plucked me from my mother's meadow and the day before I left whether I willed it or not. Most often I would hear stories of him finding pleasure in nymphs because his wife did not do her duties. It insulted my presence when he took others to his bed. My mother told me never to confront him though, he was a god and could do what he pleased._

_"Come here." He whispered and patted his knee. I crawled forward and rested my head on his lap while looking up at him. He proved to be cold even under his cloaks. His hand ran through my hair. This was a ritual he would soothe my fears for a short while then return to his court expecting me to follow. If he gave me a little I had to charge through the fiery parts of Erebus. His face lowered to mine and kissed my lips. It was light, just a touch on the lips before I felt his hand reach my throat. _

_His nails run across my neck as I shuddered. What was he doing? He never took me this far from my departure. The blue orbs gazed at the top of my throat before I felt the pressure building there. I tried to remove myself, but that only made his grip tighten around my neck. I thrashed as my air supply depleted with each violent shake I attempted. My hands tear at his arms and hands, but it was no use. I could feel my heart quickening as panic set in. "You will always return to me Persephone, but if I kill you...You can stay on the Earth and never see my face again." He whispered. "You will never come back during the winter. You will no longer be my queen. Demeter can find peace and you will find happiness with the Olympians." His face grimaced. This pained him. _Then do not do it._ I wanted to say. My lungs felt they were about to burst. Every movement I made was another pain in my side. His grip tightened even further. It was no use. I would end up as the other souls. Now I stopped struggling against him and just stared. _Look me in the eye. _"I am sorry, Little Wife. You were never to be my queen. Aphrodite and Cupid played with you when they struck me. Forgive me." He murmured and breathed in the scent of my hair. _

_I reached for his face with my weak hands. My fingertips traced his angular jaw line. He tightened his jaw and applied more pressure to my throat. I tried wiggling from his grasp, but it seemed useless. He was the god of death. When he desired someone's death he would make it happen, and an immortal's death was the hardest to accomplish. I bit my lip as the oxygen depleted. _

_I felt a release of pressure. I died. My husband had killed me. He stole my breath, the very air from my lungs as he crushed my windpipe. In truth I would be happier for this. Never again would I have to worry about going back to the Underworld. To listen to the torture and other demonic creatures running around Erebus. Nor would I have to deal with the whispers of court. The ones that said my husband slept with every maiden or nymph on his trip to Olympus. The disrespect it brought to my name and Olympian family. A wife should be able to divert her husband from affairs, yet I lacked the motive. My soul felt released as it ascended the Underworld, but then the memories rushed through my head..._

_I remember my first time meeting him, being abducted by him, the months I spent in the Underworld. I could not be found. Hermes eventually discovered my being in the Underworld. Then how my husband placed the pomegranate seeds into my hands...Then seeing my mother again and telling her I ate those seeds which sealed my fate as his queen. The time where I spent winters in the Underworld._


	2. First Meeting

Author: Basically this story is about her life, how she meets Hades before he kills her like he did in the first chapter. I like dark, twisted romances and Hades and Persephone are the prime example. I will not flower things up because Hades and Persephone are flawed. He is the god of death and as any god he manipulates events and people. As for her, she is an innocent goddess. Let the corruption begin. :3

FIRST MEETING

I recall my time in Olympus usually ran short. While my mother spent her time in counsel meetings with the other Olympians I would venture around the temple. It floated above Mount Olympus in the clouds. If I sat on the steps I could reach out and touch them. They would slip through my fingers.

Every Olympian was represented in the temple. The steps were a pale white mixed with stormy grey to fit Zeus's features. On the Corinthian columns though, there were vines to honor Demeter where the peacocks(Hera), quails,(Hephaestus) and doves(Venus) nested. In between each column there would be olive trees(Athena) and cypress trees(Artemis). There were usually dogs(Mars), leopards(Dionysus), and deer(Artemis) running in the hallways. At the entrance there was a pool(Poseidon) where storks(Hermes) would fly into. There was always music(Apollo) playing in the background to promote peace between the Olympians.

At this time they were discussing my marriage proposals. In truth, there was no need for me to be married. I was not an influential goddess and the male Olympians cheated on their wives every chance they got. Besides, Artemis lived as a virginal huntress, so I could do the same. My thoughts broke when I noticed a shadow hovering over me. I looked to my left and saw a man a foot behind me.

He was taller than most gods or men I have seen. His face was a hard in comparison to the Olympians. He did not look like any immortal I have seen on earth. He did not have the pointed ears like a satyr or the wings of a harpy. His entire form was human which meant he was not a part of old natural beings. He wear rich, ebony robes with a bracelet of silver around his right wrist. "What is a nymph doing here?" He asked me and I met his eyes. They were a light blue. Not warm, nor cold.

"Enjoying the sun and clouds." I asked with the tilt of my head. My mother warned me not to reveal who I was to men asking questions, whether they are human or otherwise. She feared one day a man would steal my innocence. He grinned at my answer and stepped down. "Do you mind if I join you, nymph?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. It did not matter if he did or not. Mother said I could be entertained by a flicker of light and be enthralled by it for the rest of the day. The clothed man sat down beside me with his feet hovering over the edge of the temple.

I peered at him with my golden hues. I was to stay away from men for my safety, my mother said, but he seemed alright. His eyes dropped to the earth below us. "A wonder, isn't?" he mused. I nodded my head and looked down. From this height everything seemed small even the 500 year old trees. "It is. To think the gods made this realm so far above the mortals." I added as I shifted my hands to lay flat on the step behind me. "For a nymph, I would think this height would scare you. Usually you are attached to the ground as some tree or in the riverbed." He commented now glancing at me. He seemed uneasy to have his legs dangling across the edge. I laughed at that and smiled at the man.

"Most of my friends think I am delusional for liking heights. But I enjoy the thrill that death could only be seconds away if I took the wrong step." I kicked my legs in the empty air to demonstrate my fearlessness. His eyes danced while he looked at me. "So, you do not fear death?" He questioned giving me a straight look. "No. If I die, I die there is nothing I could have done to prevent it. Well..." I held my finger to my mouth in thought. "Actually I could stop making hasty decisions and acting on them. I remember one time my friend, Willow, told me not to steal a hunter's bow and arrows, but I did." I admitted. "He came after me with a knife and almost cut open my throat, but a bear found him and maimed him." I did not add the part where Artemis heard my screams for mercy before sending a bear on him.

He chuckled at my mishap. "You should not flirt with death." His eyes glowed. "No, I assume not." I said then twisted my head around see a dove watching us before fleeing. I did not want to be watched over like a common child. I picked myself up. "Come on, I want to show you something." I said as I regained my balance on the bottom step. The man lifted himself up and followed me onto the temple's main level.

We walked down the aisle saying nothing. It was a comfortable silence though. He thought I was a nymph, but I still had no idea who he was. Olympus encountered multiple pleas from the immortal races, so he was probably just asking for more harvest next year for his people. When we both stood I came to his shoulder. Our robes, black and yellow, flapped in the wind as we walked past a dog and a deer resting side by side. I took the first right then the second left.

We ventured into a small room where boxes of flowers lined the walls and a pool of clear water stayed at the end of the room. At the bottom of the pool there was a mosaic of horses racing to the moon. "This is my favorite room." I said as I walked around the room. My hands touched the flowers and they would grow underneath my fingertips. I focused on a blue rose watching as it bloomed before my eyes. Every petal soft and full of energy. I cut it from its root before lifting it to my face. I breathed in the fresh scent and smiled before turning my attention back to the representative.

"I can see why." He walked to the body of water. It stood still at the moment, but then he reached down and touched the pool. Ripples spread out before solidifying under his touch. I tensed seeing it. I walked to the pool and watched as the entire pool become a different color. What is happening? "It is it?" I whispered. The crouched man looked up at me.

"You've never seen ice?" He seemed confused. "Ice..." I repeated testing the word out. "It's the frozen form of water. Here." He chipped off a little and handed it to me. A shiver ran down my spine when the ice dropped into my hand. It was cold and becoming water in my grasp. My eyes watched a drop fall to the ground. It was fascinating to watch it slide from my hand.

Then I felt something take hold of my left wrist and pull me away from the stone floor. "What are you doing?" I asked in a panic before I noticed I stood on the pool of water. "I thought you liked the thrill." he said still holding my wrist. I laughed at him and smiled up at him. If this is what men were like then they could not be as heinous as my mother said they could be. The man took a step back and I stepped forward feeling the chill from the ice under my feet. It was freezing, but I liked it.

"It's cold." I commentated and wiggled my toes. He took a step backward bringing me with him and pointed to the mosaic. "Look. Do you notice anything different?" He inquired as my eyes left him. He still watched my reaction. The ice hindered the quality of the image, but it also demonstrated a different element. In the water the focus was on the horses, but in the ice it was the moon. "It's beautiful. You notice the moon more in the ice." I walked closer to the moon mosaic. He still held my wrist as though he did not want to let me go without him. "Well done. Others see the horses in either form." He remarked. Was it a test? I tilted my head in wonder before he dragged me, so I stood on top of the moon. "Your eyes glow like the moon. Are you a lily nymph?" He questioned trying to figure out who I was. "No, I am no lily." I replied firmly. His fingers felt my pulse. They were frozen to the touch like the ice, but it did not bother me.

"Then who are you? I have not seen your face before." He wondered aloud. His eyes peered into my eyes. I trembled, not from fear, but from uncertainty. I could tell him, but what then? It would not matter. "It does not matter. I do not know who you are, so why should I tell you?" I reasoned. His eyes flashed with annoyance before dancing with pleasure. "Well played." He commented as one of the dogs from outside the room barked.

Then I just watched him as he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my inside wrist. I blushed thinking how intimate it was. Willow and other nymphs talked about their experiences with men. How they would lure a hunter while they bathed and took him under an oak tree. They would kiss his lips, neck, chest, and other parts as the man thrust into them. They had no shame in taking many lovers.

As he lowered my hand again, I felt his icy stare watching my face. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as he grinned impishly. "I must be going. I have an attendance with the Olympians. Perhaps I will see you around, nymph." He amused himself with. I gulped and nodded my head, too shy to speak. He walked out of the door. I stood planted where I was in the ice.

Who had that man been? He could freeze a pool. I heard stories about ice before in the Northern lands, but never seen or felt it. Was he a representative from the North? I walked off of the ice and went to the entrance to see if I could catch him. I poked my head out the entrance, but he had vanished.

I let out a soft sigh and returned to the frozen pool with blue rose in hand. I sat down and played with the flower feeling the soft petals. They moved as a twisted my fingers morphing the petals into warped patterns as my mind wandered. If other men were like that than mother had no reason for me not to meet some and even have some male friends. I felt a bit resentment at her stubbornness. He had introduced me to ice which seemed as enchanting as sunlight. I put my fingers on the ice. It was chilling, but it felt comfortable and safe. A deer peered into the opening with a maiden by her side.

The maiden appeared as a youth of bronze, curled hair and deep blue eyes. Her body was soft and her skin glowed like moonlight. "Persephone, what are you doing? Ice is not something to play with." Artemis explained and gestured me to get up. I placed the blue rose on the ice before I complied to her wishes. She was my elder sister and Olympian. "I wanted to get out of the open." I said as I exited the room with the frozen pool with Artemis and her deer. All the animals followed their respective when the Olympian was outside of the meeting hall. I had always wanted one of my own.

"Your mother refused all your suitors. Hermes was fuming by the end. He talked of your sweet face and kind nature and how no man would ever be able to appreciate it if you stayed by her side. Demeter cast cranes on him." My half sister sighed as we turned right down the hall. "Then Apollo tried to reason with her, but she threw his lyre across the room. This is why I am a virgin goddess. No one will ever argue over my marriage prospects." She gave me a light smile.

I bit my lip unsure of what to say. Part of me wanted to be a virgin goddess and never have a husband, but when I saw mortals with their lovers I could not help, but smile. They were so affectionate with each other with their tender touches. Then the stories I heard from my friends about being with men. I wanted that experience the one where I tremble from his touch. "But don't you get lonely?" I asked. "I mean I heard a man's touch can drive a woman to the edge of the world." I added.

She looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "Did you hear that from your nymph friends?" She asked with distaste. I nodded. "They lied. Men can be vile creatures and steal anyone's innocence by force. They do not care for your pleasure, only their own." She spat. "That is why I spend my times with maidens and go hunting in the forests. Do you remember when a man almost took you?" Her deep blue eyes became stormy and accusing. "He would have raped you bloody. You would be forced to walk in shame to your mother's meadow with blood trickling down your legs. Then you would have to admit to your foolish actions against him. Not only that, but his seed could have put a baby in your womb. You would have birthed a bloody mortal child if I had not sent a bear on him. Think about that." She hissed and glared at me. I lowered my gaze in shame.

Perhaps the blue eyed man had been right. I should not flirt with death. But that man was one out of thousands. Not all men raped women. I looked at the floor and we continued to walk in silence passing other creatures.

"No decision had been made for your husband, but you might have a few suitors come to you. Speaking words of kindness and bringing gifts. Do not be fooled into going around without an escort. Just because they are gods does not mean they won't rape you like a common moral. Be careful of Hermes. He's a charming man, but he still powerful enough to take you away. He is the god of thieves." She stated firmly. I kept my eyes on the floor. The messenger did not appeal to me. He was an impish, sly creature and I did not want to deal with his slimy self venturing into my bed. He was truly Zeus's son in that respect.

I heard stories about Zeus taking many lovers. Then the fates of his children with those women. Artemis and Apollo were the products of Zeus and Leto, a minor immortal, but Hera plagued her to walk the earth since every one shunned the easily pregnant woman. Another story told of Hercules where he was forced to do twelve acts to repent for murdering his wife and children. Hera had put a poison in his drink and put in the frenzy that made him kill him. I did not want to deal with the rage that came from a cheating husband. Even Aphrodite would cheat on her husband with Ares. One time they were caught in a golden net and threw about Olympus to display that she was a whore. I did not want to be the jealous wife, hurting and killing others to satisfy my rage.

Immortals were prone to jealousy and I, even though a fair maid, was possessive. In meadows mother granted me, I would promote the growth of wheat. Then when forest nymphs would come and plant their oaks or shrubs I would uproot the growths. I did not want other plants taking energy from my mortals' wheat fields, nor did I want their influence on my mother's territory while I resided there. It was my territory, so I controlled what grew there. Not only that, but I would seek out the criminals with Willow and make sure their plants would die.

Then I felt a tremble under my feet and the roar of thunder. Zeus must be angry at someone. Artemis perked up at the sound. "Hades is here." She explained with a frustrated sigh. I had never seen, let alone met Hades, but from what I heard from the other gods and goddesses there was no point. He took every life he could catch and sent them to the Underworld without a fair trial. As an immortal I would never have to encounter him and I would be fine with that.

"He demands more gates to keep souls from exiting the Underworld. Then Zeus insults him by saying it is Hades duty to figure it out, but the souls are escaping from holes outside of Hades reach. Despite being the death god, he respects other's godly rights." Artemis reasoned as we continued to the front of Olympus. It was odd to hear her comment fairly on men especially Hades. "Well, why are they out of his reach? I thought everything underneath the ground was his territory." I questioned. "Not exactly. Demeter still has influence under the ground, but Hades' domain literally is the spiritual grounds. In these spiritual grounds there are caverns where the souls can escape and get off Hades' ground and therefore Hades cannot enforce his order." She clarified. "But those are his souls, so shouldn't Hades be able to put up gates to keep his property in? They are his by right. It would be a waste to have one of his minions go looking for them every time." I said.

Artemis watched me with his deep blue orbs. "Zeus will never grant Hades what he wants or needs and for good reason. If Zeus gives Hades an offering, Hades will take the offering and multiple it tenfold." She spat, back to her regular men loathing self. "But those souls could wreck havoc on the living. Zeus has to allow those gates up to protect them. Not only that, but he cannot approve every gate especially when Hades finds more and the souls are fleeing before his eyes." I said, defending Hades' idea. She snorted. "If Hades had a better rein for the souls, they would not be finding ways out of the Underworld." The moon goddess stood still and petted her deer in front of the pool. "Go, Persephone, Demeter is waiting for you." She dismissed me like a child.

I watched at the front of the temple and noticed my mother. She was a short lady with golden hair and green eyes flashing. Her dress was a loose emerald green robe that reflected the weeds that grew around the riverbeds. "Persephone," Demeter smiled at me and gestured for me to come to her. I waved to Artemis before slipping to my mother's side like the obedient daughter I was. She embraced me and I hugged her back. "We have things to discuss." She said into my ear. I could feel my mother glaring at Artemis and the huntress glowered right back. Demeter despised Artemis for hunting in her meadows, woods, and other natural realms. The hunts would end with an animal thrashing about destroying the plant life.

I dropped my hands from her back as she stepped away from me. Another shake of thunder occurred. Her eyes glanced quickly up to the meeting hall. "We must descend before Zeus and Hades start a hailstorm." She said quickly and took my hand and we walked down the steps of Olympus.

I glanced quickly back to see the man I had met. We caught each other's eyes. My golden hues peering into his cyan pools. I paused just watching him. My mother would not be seen by him since she kept walking away. He looked furious, but his features softened when they saw me. He took a step towards me before Artemis glared at him, and we broke eye contact. With a distinct chill in the air I took another step, following my mother, not knowing if I would see the mysterious person again.


	3. Talk with Demeter

TALK WITH DEMETER

"Darling," My mother purred while she sat on a boulder. "Sit below me, so I can play with your hair. Then we can talk about what happened in the meeting concerning your marriage." She produced a large palm leaf for the other boulder only two feet under her rock. I lifted myself onto the stone and sat down without complaining. I tucked my knees under my legs. Artemis had told me the truth about the meeting, so Demeter's would be spoiled with lies about the suitors.

The sun shone in the sky. It supplied the plants with the warmth and energy needed to grow. I could not see it properly since we were surrounded and covered by the oaks along the stream, but I could feel the connection. My every muscle felt the heat flying off the fiery orb and turning my skin a darker shade. Although my skin was naturally a creamy white, it stayed darker due to my high exposure to the sun. I could hear the stream trickling as water pushed off of the fallen branches and rocks.

"Apollo, Hermes, and Aristaeus all want to meet you. They were the only worthy suitors according to your father, but I do not care one bit for Hermes or Apollo. They only play at love and would have an affair in a heartbeat. Not only that, but Hermes said I was an overbearing mother and you should leave me. Can you believe that?" She asked. Her hands played with my golden fronds, untangling the knots with her plump hands. It reminded me of my younger years where she would put vines and other flowers into my hair. "Then he had the nerve to talk about your body instead of your kind nature. He is a brute of a god." She spat not waiting for my reply.

Of course, she would spin the story in her flavor. In truth, Hermes berated her for keeping me away from the meeting hall and called out her possessive nature. "Then Apollo kept playing his lyre. What an annoying sun god. Singing about your plump breasts and tender curves. What an insult. You should never take a man who does not respect yourself and your body. The way he sung about what he would do to you." Her hands shook with fury. "Taking you for a ride on his fire chariot. What lies." The goddess gripped my hair and pulled at it. "Mother." I warned her of the pain she was causing me. She looked down at me and smiled apologetically at me. "Sorry, my dear." She cooed and continued to play with my hair.

The way her hands ran through my hair gave me a sense of relaxation as she went on about the meeting. I wanted to ask her if there had been a Northern diplomat at Olympus, but it seemed out of place. She continued her fudged story about the meetings. "Then Hades entered the room and demanded authority over my territory. He wants the power to put up gates in fertile land. Fertile land! He will hinder my crops if he puts up those hellish gates." My mother growled. "What a disgrace he is. As a younger brother he should respect me and my realm." She ridiculed her sibling.

I blinked. Her analysis of Hades seemed flawed. He wanted those gates to keep the souls from leaving the Underworld and causing havoc in the mortal world. They would haunt, torment, and lead the mortals to certain death as the vengeful spirits they are. "But the plant roots do not even make it as far of the entrance to the Underworld, so how would it hinder the growth?" I asked suddenly questioning my mother. I lifted my head and stared directly at her. My yellow hues met her stunned emerald eyes. I never challenged her thoughts. Her hands stopped messing with my hair.

She placed her hand under my chin and pinched it. "You have been talking to Artemis. Have you not? What have I told you about her?" Her eyes turned to slits in her fury. "All she knows about is hunting animals and forcing them to rip out my crops. Look at her deer eating the value food meant for mortals. She is a plague on humanity like Hades." Her fingered continued to twist my chin. I winced from the pain. "She is not. She is my sister and goddess of the moon. She tells me the truth unlike you. Always making up stories to make yourself look better than you are. Like with Hermes. He talked of my kind nature, not my body as you say. Artemis told me." I remarked. "Not only that, but Hades needs those gates to protect the souls from escaping. Could you not grant him that?" I asked, pleading for the death god, the one I never met. Her smile curled like an imp's at that moment. Whenever someone displeased her she would wear this smile and banish them to a life full of wandering the world without food, but forever having the hunger.

Then Demeter lifted her hand and slapped my right cheek. I covered the stinging cheek with my hands and felt a hot tear roll down my face. She hit me like one of her underlings. A knot formed in my stomach. Not one of pain and anguish, but one shining with rage. "Persephone, at this point you should know who to trust. You are a woman grown and about to marry. I am your mother. Why would I ever lie to you?" Her hand she used to slap me caressed my reddened cheek. Her sincere eyes glinted with mischief and vehemence. My yellow hues matched her glowing eyes.

She looked like a cat going in for the kill and I was her mouse. The one meant to follow and heed her every word. I did not want to be that child again. The one who treaded after her like a chick, yet I could do nothing. Her power was absolute, and I was her bastard daughter with the powers equal to an nymph. I could grow plants all I wanted if they were under my palm, but I could not turn into a plant or command the plants to do as I bide. Demeter though could bring the mortals to their knees by destroying their acres of their crops if they disobeyed or disrespected her. My left hand gripped my thigh and squeezed letting my rage subside before speaking again.

"No." I whispered, defeated. Her smile became playful again. "It would be best for you to know who to trust once you marry, and Artemis and Hades are not ones to pay respects to like you just did." She patted my head as way of showing her supremacy over me. "You have never seen, nor met Hades, otherwise you would not be so quick as to defend him." She mused. "And you do not want to meet him either. He is a dull and vindictive creature. Stay away from him, Persephone." She warned me. I nodded my head.

"Anyway, let's stop talking about my brother. He was always a sore spot for me." She graced me with a charming smile. One that would win over the child I had been, but now I was growing into a woman and I knew better than to trust the vengeful creature she was. "In a few days Hermes will come and meet with you then Apollo and Aristaeus, respectively. Your friends will be there with you, so do not worry about them stealing your flower."

"Also once you marry, you will become an Olympian. You would be able to tip the balance in your husband's favor; therefore Hermes and Apollo desire you as their bride. Ares and Aphrodite are lovers and vote the same in every aspect. Apollo and Hermes assume this will happen if they marry you. As for Aristaesus, he would be good for you. He is a minor god and therefore could not influence your decisions, so you could vote your own way." She explained.

"Zeus also promised not to force you into marriage without love. I made him because I saw many arranged marriages fail and I want you to be happy as my only daughter." She pinched my cheeks. I could be happy about the love match, but I did not believe I could love any of my suitors. Hermes was a seducer, Apollo was a flighty man, and Aristaesus was too meek of a man for me. I wanted a man to respect me as his equal, not use me as an asset, nor a pawn. Demeter taught me the world had players and pawns and as a goddess I was a player except when it came to her. I would have to respect her and her decisions at Olympus once I became an Olympian. I gripped the fabric under my hand harder. If I was not my husband's pawn, I would be her's. It left a bitter taste in my mouth.


	4. Meeting with Hermes

MEETING WITH HERMES

"Willow," I called urgently. Hermes announced he would be coming sometime today and I needed her opinion on my dress. Today I wear a loose fitting light green robes with bronze bracelets around my right ankle and left wrist. Every step I took they would jiggle in a melodic tone. My friend appeared before my eyes. Her hair was a flash of dark green, and her skin was an olive tone. "Yes, Persephone?" She answered watching me with her tawny eyes. We were standing under the oak trees while the other nymphs danced around the valley looking for mortals to mess up. Out of all the nymphs, Willow proved to be the most stable and reliable. She did not take many lovers nor lead them on a wild chase and then turn into a tree once they caught her. Not only that, but when I asked her to do something and meet me someplace she followed through. The other nymphs would usually arrive hours later and then ask why I was so frustrated with them. Nymphs, although a lovely, lively species, they proved to be a nuisance from time to time, but they were the only friends I had. Demeter restricted satyrs and other of Pan's creatures from coming to visit me unless she was there. Most of the time I would see satyrs chasing after the nymphs. They would tease, flaunt, and taunt the half goat men until they transformed into their respected element.

"Do you think I look well enough?" I asked. I dressed in a loose fitting, sheer palm green dress. Hermes colors were greens and blues, so hopefully this would honor him. Although I did not want to marry Hermes I still had to respect him and his visitation. I had bathed in the river today which made my hair curl into waves. Then I placed it up high, so I would look older than the fifteen year old girl I appeared to be. In truth I was born fifty odd years ago.

Gods matured differently than humans and only recently Demeter approved of marriage talk. Demeter taught me how the court functioned through different ties. For example Hera supposedly despised all of Zeus' Olympian children, but in truth she shared an alliance with Hermes. Although Hermes assassinated Argus, Hera's guard, in order to save Lo, a nymph Zeus seduced, Hera took Argus' eyes and created peacocks so Argus would always watch over her. She used the peacocks as her eyes and ears. If Hermes had not killed Argus she would never have her spies; therefore, she forgave the thief god and formed an pact to give him what he wanted if it benefitted her causes. She would show him flavor and give to his causes in court if he stole Zeus' mistresses for his own. As Zeus' favorite child, Hermes would be forgiven and Hera would not have to deal with the products from Zeus' affairs.

Then Demeter taught me how the world functioned through all the gods working together. She would allow the food to grow with Apollo's sun, Poseidon's water, and Zeus' storm aid. Artemis and Dionysus would provide the animals and wine for mortals to feast on. Then Hermes assisted with transportation and economy for the mortal world. Athena would grant the humans insight and wisdom to let them thrive in the harsh world. Hera ensured the ties of marriage and family. Aphrodite would promote love which caused both innovation and war which was Ares' domain. Hephaestus provided the mortals blacksmithing and fire to allow the humans to fight wars. From the wars there would be death where Hades would take the souls to the Underworld and determine their afterlife. My role, if I became an Olympian, would be to assist the relationship between humans and nature and invent new plants for them to cultivate.

Every god had a youthful appearance. Artemis looked to be a fourteen year old girl while Zeus only looked in his late twenties. Apollo and Hermes had taken similar ages around early twenties. Willow circled around me taking in my clothes and body before standing in front of me. "Yes, Hermes will be quite pleased with you." Willow said firmly.

Then I heard titters coming from the bushes behind Willow. The nymphs were here. They stepped into the clearing with bright smiles on their faces and sunlight reflecting in their eyes. Minthe, a dark haired woman with vibrant green eyes, approached me. "Persephone, Hermes will ravish you. He loves maidens." She mused. "Maybe I'll ravish you first." She smirked before tackling me to the ground and began tickling me. Then I felt other nymphs join us on the ground. "Stop it." I said, laughing and rolling on my stomach. "Submit!" I heard Calla, a white haired lily nymph, call out. I crawled forward, but they followed and dug their fingers into my sides. I contorted my body trying to get away from my friends. "Seriously, stop. Hermes will be here any minute." I giggled. Then they stopped when I clung to a tree and pulled myself off the ground. They made no other sounds of protest. I could feel my hair tumbling out of its' twisted up do.

"Persephone, would you care to go elsewhere?" I heard a voice behind me. "The nymphs seem to distract you and I do not want anyone distracting us." He added. I stiffened and looked behind me. It was Hermes in the flesh. His stormy sea foam eyes sparkled mischievously as they trailed along my curves. He grinned without showing his teeth which made his lips look thin. His left hand pulled a golden lock behind my hair. I flinched at his touch. "We do not need your friends around us while we go to the river." He purred. Stupidly, I said, "I do not know how to swim." This statement widened his grin. "I can give you _private lessons_." He coaxed me. His face was only inches from mine and his breath smelled like mint. His long fingers twisted around my wavy hair.

I looked to my left and noticed how my nymphs were watching us. Willow looked nervous, but every other one seemed enticed by the thief god. I could understand why too. He had medium length black hair that they could run their hands though. Then he had a lean, lithe frame made for running, but he was only two inches taller than me. His eyes reflected his playful, seductive manners, yet I still found myself thinking of the white haired man. Everyone said I should have someone around while I was with Hermes, but his voice...It was deep and dark and I wanted to listen to it to tell me what to do. Although I had heard about his affairs with other women and thought him to be a slimy snake, but I could not resist his seductive manners. The way he walked and talked were enticing. Even his robes flattered him with their navy blue color making his eyes crackle with intensity. "Go with him." Calla called. Once she said that everyone, but Willow chimed in, coaxing me to leave with this stranger. Uncertainly I nodded my head and his grin widened.

His arms wrapped around my waist before I said anything. I squeaked involuntarily. "You will like this." He purred as he cradled me in his thin arms. He sprinted away and I could hear some of the nymphs calling things. "Keep her safe, Hermes. Don't take her to the deep end before she is ready." They called after us, but I just stared at Hermes and his sharp chin. This man could be my husband if I asked for him at the next meeting. Would I want him though? Yes, he was beautiful and spoke like a god, but I did not want a husband with wandering eyes. For now though, he could grant me to swimming lessons. He stopped a few feet from the river where he let me slid against his body. Feeling the taunt muscle underneath his robes.

"You are quite beautiful, Persephone." Hermes said as his hands lingered on the small of my back. I hovered just an inch from the ground as he held me. I looked him directly in the eyes now. I felt nervous now as I stood here alone with him. I never spent time alone with a man until a few days ago when I met the North man. I gulped now realizing my mistake. He placed his lips underneath my ear lobe and started kissing me there. I stiffened when he started massaging my other earlobe.

"What are you doing? I thought you were going to teach me to swim." I asked in a squeaky voice. Hermes tilted at head to look at me. He smirked and gave my neck a quick kiss. "We could do that, or continue this. You'll like it, Persephone. Everyone does." He mused, breathing hot breath on my neck. I trembled at that which caused his smirk to widen. "I knew you would." He licked my neck and blew cold air. "I would rather learn how to swim." I mumbled. "Or we can do this since we will have enough time for swimming once we are married." He tightened his hold on me and started nipping at my collar bone. It felt wrong, it was not like the innocent, intimate wrist kiss. This was savage and uncharted. I did not want this or him.

I wiggled, trying to escape his hold on me, but he did not relinquish me. Artemis warned me, why had I not listened? Panic flooded my mind. I pushed my hands against him. His warm lips touched mine, using unnecessary roughness. His right hand held my head where it is. I felt his teeth bite my lower lip. I was use to getting what he wanted as the thief god. He was Zeus' favorite and stole Zeus' mistresses, so he thought he could take any woman he wanted. I would not be another of his whores. I nipped his upper lip until I drew the thief god's blood. Finally he stopped holding my head and I pulled back and spat in his face. "I am not going to marry you." I screamed. "Not if you do this." I growled.

Unceremoniously he dropped me to the ground. I straightened my stature and glared at him. There was a little blood on his lower lip, but the wound on his upper lip healed instantly. His cloudy green eyes watched me with loathe and lust. As a god, he should have more control than a mortal man, but he still attempted to rape me. "You ungrateful wench. Any mortal would die to be in your position right now." Hermes snarled. I slapped the thief. His cheek reddened, but he made no move to defend himself. "I am no mortal. I am a goddess, your sister, and possible wife. I am not to be treated as you just did. I am a maid and intend to stay that way until my marriage." I vowed. "I am leaving, Persephone. You proved to be a great insult, but I will still marry you." He turned away from me and in a flash he was gone just as he had appeared. Luckily he did not know about the love match clause of the agreement.

Hot tears rolled down my cheek. He would have raped me if I had not bit him. I shook violently and hugged myself. "It's alright." I whispered to myself and sat down next to the river. I crawled towards the body of water and remembered the North man. The way he introduced me to ice and pressed his cool lips against my wrist as a tender gesture. I lifted my left hand and placed it in the water and felt the coolness flowing through my hand as the sand slipped between my fingers. It gave me a sense of calm after that experience. I took a deep breath, sucking in the fresh, bitter air that suddenly rushed past the river. "It's alright." I said again. The tears stopped. I picked myself up and raced back to my friends. They would want to hear how the meeting went and I would lie. That I had a splendid time, but he had to rush off. I could not admit that he tried to took my maidenhood.


	5. Second Meeting

SECOND MEETING

It had been two moons since I saw Hermes. When I came back the nymphs asked me the crude details about our encounter. I told them how he kissed me which caused them to giggle except for Willow. She knew better than to think I enjoyed Hermes' visit. I tried to stay away from her prying eyes and kept close to Calla. Calla was an energized nymph and reckless as me sometimes. She would prompt me to hang out with the mortal women and tell them how the nymphs would drown men in the rivers. The mortals would gawk and warn their husbands and boys to stay away from rivers and streams alike. Then one night a man did venture to close to a river and Calla went back with him to his village. All the women threw rocks and other items at Calla, but she just laughed and kissed the mortal man before running away. I could not help but laugh at her antics.

Today, though, Willow cornered me and coerced me into looking for milkweed. It grew on the outskirts of marshes, so none of the others would want to go with us. We traveled in silence until we reached the marsh. "What really happened with Hermes? You are not like us, you do not kiss and tell so frivolously like Calla." Her tawny eyes questioned me. "Nothing happened, Willow." I insisted, but she continued to pry me. "Do not lie to me. I have been your best friend for forty years and you expect me to say nothing. I saw the blood on your robes and threw them out, so Demeter would not notice." She took my right hand and squeezed.

I bit my lip nervously and looked away from the green haired youth. I studied her hand holding mine. I did not recall the blood on my robes, but it must have been Hermes from when I bite his lip. Suddenly I felt the pressure of his arms around my body as I struggled against the god. I shook my head shaking the memory from my mind. I could not deny that he tried to take my virginity to Willow. She knew something and like a dog she would not let it go for my safety.

"He tried to rape me, but when he kissed me I bit him and drew blood. After that he stopped and ran away." I said looking her straight in the eye. Willow nodded and hugged me. Her hand patted my blonde hair as she whispered, "You should have told me after it happened. We should have done something to him."

"No, it would be no use. It would have been my word against his and it would have been an atrocious ordeal. Hermes would say I pleaded with him. There is no proof if I did or not. He is Zeus' favorite child and since Zeus is the judge, he would rule in Hermes' favor." I had gone over this in my mind a thousand times. "Then my mother would demand another trial and it just be an endless cycle and Hermes would still win. It would not be good for the Olympians being pitted against one another." I took a breath. "Willow, I know it happened, but I just want to get over it. Besides, it would cause too much trouble in Olympus." I added. Her ocher eyes appeared watery.

"But, he could have seriously hurt you and he could do it to others." Willow persisted. "No, we are not telling anyone." I stated decisively. This time I squeezed her hand with reassurance. "I am fine. It has been two months since he assaulted me." I continued. Then I saw her look away from me. Her pupils widened in fear. "What is it?" I asked tossing my head to look in her direction. I did not notice at first. It had an airy, misty, translucent appearance. The ghostly figure appeared as a woman, maybe thirty, who was staring at us. Her robes were bloodstained around her pelvis. Even her face was covered in blood splatters. "Have you seen my child? I just gave birth to him." She stepped towards us. "A spirit." Willow whispered to me, but I kept my eyes trained on the spirit walking towards us.

"My baby...I saw him. He was crying and he would not stop. I tried rocking the boy, but he screamed louder. I tried feeding him, but he would not drink. He wailed and wailed. Then it stopped and I saw he on the ground. His neck was twisted and part of his head dented." She whispered. Her eyes flickered with madness. "We have to go." Willow dropped my hand and I heard her walk away, but I could not help but look at this misty figure. I locked my gaze with her. "You killed my child." She said and quickened her pace towards me. "You took him from my arms." She spat. She was a crazed soul, one who escaped the Underworld. Following Willow's lead, I ran deeper into the swamp. I could feel the spirit pursuing by the temperature of the air.

I passed a stagnant pond with lily pads and algae growing on the top. Then I felt the spirit crash into me and I fell. I caught myself with my hands on the clammy ground before I flipped over. Her hands went for my stomach and I felt her fingers rip at my clothes. I kicked my legs, but it was useless as she reached her hands inside my belly. A jagged pain caused me to stop moving. She pulled at my organs, the stomach, intestines, as though she was looking for something. Every movement from her hands rippled with throbbing torture. Why was she doing this? I had not killed her baby and she was dead. I could see the blood flowing over my skin and onto my ivory robes. Drip, drip, drip she flicked her bloodied hands onto me. Blood splattered onto my face. I could not move, but I felt the sensation of her shredding my insides to red ribbons. It was savagely, pure hatred as her fingers played across my stomach.

"Give me my baby." She wailed, drool siding down her jaws like a rabid animal. I screamed. Could a spirit do this? They were dead. Inwardly I winced because if I physically moved I would cause myself more pain. Why was this happening? "He was only a few days. Twisted neck, dented head. You threw him to the ground and murdered him. Why?" The woman screeched, her talons gripping my intestines firmly. They were nothing now. Only shreds of flesh and blood pulsed away from them. My head felt light from the loss of blood. Why...?

Then it stopped. But if she was ripping out my organs then I should be writhing in agony as my body healed. I could move and my hands reached for my belly to see what damage she caused. When I felt the fabric across my torso I looked down and noticed that there was no blood or torn dress. I was safe. Then I turned my eyes towards a large dog. It was biting and consuming the spirit woman. I yelled out in shock. The large golden canine was grinding her to pieces and swallowing her body parts in horrifying manner. He would take off a foot and eat it as it was nothing. I watched him continue this routine partly in awe, another stunned, and the last fear. If he could consume a soul what would he do with a goddess.

"Laelaps, come here." I heard his voice say. My eyes widened in shock and the dog ate the hand if the fingers twitched. I lifted myself up and saw the Northern representative across the bank. Our eyes met and a feeling of security wrapped around me. He stepped down and the water under his body turned to ice with each step he took towards me. Then the light haired man stood in front of me and offered me his hand. I took it without a thought as he said, "It's alright, Little Nymph." I rose to my feet. I came to his shoulder, so I had to look up to meet his face.

The dog barked at us and the man patted his golden head. "What are you doing here? The dog ate that soul and souls are Hades. He would kill you for taking them from him." I said, slightly frustrated with him. He grinned inwardly which made me cock my head to the side. What had I said? "Hades would not do that. I am doing Hades a favor by collecting souls." He said. "You work for Hades?" I asked. I never met Hades, but if this man worked for him, Hades could not be absolutely wicked.

"In a way." He nodded curtly. This man was talking in riddles. "What do you mean?" I asked before he took my left hand and dragged me over to a fallen tree. I flinched slightly. The last time I was with a man he tried to rape me, but this was _him_. He treated me kindly. I looked at where he held my hand and a chill ran down my spine from the closeness between us. He seemed so familiar and I loved that.

"Let me introduce myself first. I am Kaikias, the northeast wind god." He paused waiting for my reaction. He was not a creature, he was a god. My eyes flew to his face. His pointed features look uncertain and his eyes flash with vulnerably for a split second before they turn back to the solid blue. "Kaikias..." I tested the name on my lips. I lightly squeeze his hand to give him reassurance. "Do you own Hades a favor?" I asked. If he was indebted to Hades maybe I could ask for the price to be revoked. "No. It's just a deal between me and him since I have Laelaps who can catch anything he is supposed to. Hades would make a muck of collecting souls and since I am running all over the place I thought I could help him." Kaikias said. No one talked so brashly about Hades.

"Oh, well, that is kind of you. I heard Hades was a dreadful god and one should not encounter him if they want to keep their life, but if you assist him and he has not murdered you... He cannot be all bad." I mused with a smile. He smiled back with his eyes flickering. Laelaps sat down a few feet away from us and watched the swamp around us. "Anyway, I guess I should tell you who I am." It was only fair, but I did not want to tell him I was a goddess, and he already thought I was a nymph. Plus, if he knew I was Persephone he might go away thinking I am too elevated to see him as something special. "My name is Fern, a nymph." I came up with the name on the spot. "It's a pleasure to know you, Fern." He said as he kissed the hand he was holding. I flinched away remembering Hermes' kissing my neck with his slimy, thin lips.

He dropped my hand within the instant I cringed with confusion in his blue eyes. I missed his cool touch, a constant. "Did I offend you?" He asked, clearly concerned. I bit my lip; it was a habit when I was anxious. "No, I just..." I faltered and did not meet his gaze. "What is it then?" He asked urgently. I said nothing, resisting the wind god's plea. I felt the temperature drop and I shivered. He was a wind god, so he was prone to adjust the temperature to his emotions. Clearly, my actions did not reassure him. I felt goose bumps running down my arm. Laelaps whined and sat up to put his head on my lap. I looked at the hound, his liquid brown eyes seemed to reflect sympathy for me. Almost like he knew why I cringed. I patted the yellow hound on the head as he turned his head to get a better look at me. I stroked his ears and he almost seemed to purr as his back leg thumped against the icy ground.

"A man tried to rape me." I said to the dog. When I talked to Laelaps I knew he would react without judgment. "I thought he was going to teach me how to swim, but I was wrong. He took me to the riverside where he used his lips to lick my ears. It was disgusting. I tried to get away, but he held me close." I took a deep breath of the frigid air as I relived the memory. Hermes gripped my body against his so I could feel his muscle. _Just breath, Persephone_. I thought to myself. "I told him to stop, but he said I would like it. I resisted though and slammed my hands against him trying to stop him." Tears rolled down my cheeks, but they shifted to ice drops. The temperature plunged as I continued. Laelaps trembled, yet his kind eyes kept staring at me. I was grateful for the hound to talk with. "Then he kissed my lips and I bit him. Blood ran down his lip and he dropped me." I stopped as I shook. I brushed the ice drops from my face and Laelaps whined before nuzzling my lap.

I felt hands grip my shoulders, but the hound growled in warning. The man's hands were concrete, but they were not like Hermes' unyielding arms and actions. Kaikias lifted his hands away from me. "It's fine, Laelaps." I cooed and ran my hand down the crown of his boxy head. "May I touch you, Fern?" I heard the wind god ask politely. Quickly I nodded my head, not meeting his frozen hues. He made me feel secure. His hands went to my shoulders again and pushed my head into his shoulder. He was awkward about touching me now that I told him what happened. I smelled his violet clothes and rubbed my face into his shoulder. It was a mix of fresh water and pine. He said nothing as I nuzzled his shoulder looking for comfort. I moved the rest of my body closer to his. I watched Laelaps look between us and rubbed his floppy ears with one hand and with the other I took Kaikias' hand.

We sat in complete silence in each other's company. Sometimes he squeezed me hand and other times I would. I watched the ice fracture as Laelaps padded across the pond. "I like you, Kaikias. You make me feel safe." I said finally breaking the quiet melody. I looked up to measure his reaction. He stiffened slightly and looked at the ice-covered swamp. Had I said the wrong thing? "You should not flirt with death." He whispered in my ear. He was probably referring to his business with Hades. "Could I see you again?" I asked this time, not bothering to comment on his phrase. More silence.

"Yes." He said as he met my yellow eyes. His light orbs sparked briefly before returning to their stable demeanor. I smiled, the tension between us dissolved. Without a thought, I gave him a swift peck on his icy lips. "When?" I questioned immediately to avoid the strange outburst of affection I showed. "I do not know, but I will figure something out. When you feel this cold of a breeze, go out alone, and I will find you." He replied. I did not want to go out alone again, but I could trust Kaikias.

Author: I am so horrible to Persephone. I was outlining the story in my notebook and I realized how much shit she will deal with. Overbearing mother, sexual assault, delusions with the spirit, and other things to come. I just want to hug her and give her a cold blanket that will remind her of Kaikias.


	6. Meeting with Apollo

MEETING WITH APOLLO

"He should be here soon." I heard Demeter tell me as she patted my knee. We were sitting in a clearance that was covered by soaring oaks and willows. Demeter sat on my left side while the nymphs sat at our feet. The sun was barely visible on the horizon which meant Apollo was almost done with his duty and Artemis was beginning to drag the moon chariot across the sky. I could see the shadows of trees slipping. Willow had made sure Demeter would attend this meeting with Apollo because she did not want me to have any unsupervised time with the music god. I thanked her in private. Plus if my mother was here, he would not be like to disrespect or attempt to touch me. I did not want to be touch by a man I did not know. I smiled lightly thinking about Kaikias and his cool hand in mine.

It had been three weeks since the lady spirit attacked me. Sometimes I would wake up in a cold sweat hearing the calls for her baby. "My baby boy. Where is he?" Her words haunted me. The memories of her hands stripping away my organs. Knotting and twisting my intestines into red ribbons. I placed my hand on my stomach every now and then to check that my belly had not been torn. Yes, the spirit never physically harmed me, but the agony had been real.

In some dreams Kaikias came with Laelaps bounding beside him. Laelaps would eat the woman and Kaikias would sweep me into his arms. We would spend the rest of the day together, but in truth we heard someone wandering in the swamp which ended our time together. Kaikias seemed apprehensive about someone seeing us and I could not agree enough. If that person was Willow, she would reveal me as Persephone. He kissed my wrist again before leaving, but his lips lingered there for a second longer than before. My heart fluttered when he said, "I will see you again, Fern. By my immortal blood, I shall see you." A blood drop fell from his finger.

His intense ice blue eyes met mine which sealed his vow. I felt a thread tie itself around my wrist to his wrist as he said the words. When immortals swear they would have to follow through otherwise they would be haunted by their words and the person they promised until they are driven to madness. The large hound bounded beside him and then he disappeared. He said he would send me a message, but there was none. When I thought about it I felt bitter. I went out on a limb telling him I liked him and even kissed him, but he never came to see me. There was no chill in the air to remind me of him either.

I looked to my mother and her green eyes met mine as she took my hand. I smiled at her as the last hints of sunlight gave way to the dark of the night. Perhaps she could be overbearing, but she truly loved me and would protect me against this god's follies. "You will be fine, Persephone." Demeter whispered and smiled back at me. Then a flash of light appeared before us and the nymphs. They scrambled to their feet and went to the sides of Demeter and me. I shut my eyes and waited for the intense light to die down, but it did not. Not to look a fool, I opened my lids and saw a god standing in a golden chariot. Attached to the chariot were to horses with manes and tails on fire with their nostrils flaring. One golden stallion pawed at the ground and the other one tossed his magnificent head.

I then stared at the sun god. Like the rest of the gods, he had eternal youth and beauty. He had cropped wild red hair and blazing orange eyes. His shoulders were broad and his body was thick with muscle. Unlike Hermes, who was a lithe killer, this god could easily break a man skull with his bare hands. Yet the presence Apollo bought was spritely and jovial much like the music he was known for. Everything about his appearance screamed the sun god. He stepped off of his chariot and walked to us with a flashing eyes. His horses walked away with the sun carriage trailing behind them. The light dimmed slightly as they walked under the moonlight.

"Demeter," Apollo greeted meeting her eyes. "It has been far too long." My mother rose to meet the red haired god and offered to shake his hand. Instead of simply taking her hand, the sun god grabbed my mother and hugged her. I snorted seeing her squirm before he let her go. "Yes, a pleasure." She stated, clearly not pleased, but he paid no mind to her. She gestured for me to rise. I stood my orange gown as I felt his eyes trace my face. His eyes never went down to search my body. "Apollo," I said formally. "I am glad to see you again." I said before I felt his arms crush around my body. "Persephone, there is no need for formalities." Apollo said loudly as he let go of me. I pursed my lips slightly.

"Oh, I have a present for you both." He said almost as if he had forgotten. The large god pulled a flower from his faint yellow robes. It was a white daisy with a yellow center. It seemed odd for this bulky god to hold something that was the symbol of innocence and gentleness. He put the bud in front of me and I took it. "Thank you." I admitted breathing in the fresh scent. "You're welcome. I thought it would match your sweet demeanor." Apollo commented before turning to my mother. This time he dragged out a Withy branch. Its' purple buds were about to bloom. "Demeter, I thought this would be acceptable." He presented the branch to her.

Elegantly the golden haired goddess took the plant and the buds blossomed. "Yes, it is, but Apollo, I am afraid we have nothing to give you. Is there anything we could give you?" Her green eyes flickered momentarily. Although, she did not care for Apollo, she still knew he was an important asset as one of the Olympians. However, they were not allies to my knowledge since he voted with Artemis in most aspects as her brother, and Demeter despised my huntress sister. "There is no need, Demeter. I was just passing by a meadow and thought I could get you some gifts." Apollo shrugged off the suggestion and did not enslave my mother to an unpaid debt.

Part of me wanted to be this god's friend, but I did not desire to upset my mother. He was kind and knew how to handle Demeter. Other gods would have made her indebted to her, yet he had no intention even when he was playing for my marriage hand. He could influence her to force me into choosing him as my husband, but he did not. Hermes would have. I bristled at the thought of the messenger god.

"Did I do something to offend you, my lady?" Apollo's musical voice asked as he cocked his head towards me. I shook my head quickly. "No, I was just remembering something unpleasant." I added. His attention went back to Demeter, not bothering to delve deeper. "I am glad to hear that, Apollo." Demeter smiled agreeably at the red haired man. There was a short look between them which unnerved me slightly. What was going on between the two immortals? My mother usually offered me clues to her ties between the gods when we were completely alone. As her daughter and future Olympian I would be expected to know all the ties between Olympians and eventually form my own. I bit my lip.

"The mortals are about to harvest their crops, correct?" Apollo questioned. Demeter nodded. "Yes, any day now the humans will cut down the wheat and scorch the land. It's a pity to watch all my work by burned, but humans realized the ground will be more fertile once they torch the land." She sighed looking out at the wheat fields. "It will be more bountiful next year and the years to come." Apollo promised. "Why do you say that?" One of the nymphs, Calla, piped up. Demeter glared at the obtrusive nymph. Although they were her aides, she found them to be a frivolous bunch of girls when they did not work. His amber eyes briefly turned to me before looking at Calla. "No reason in particular. It will be better though, I can promise that." He mused before looking back at Demeter.

Demeter's eyes seemed to calculate his meaning, but did not consent. "It all depends on how the humans nourish the seeds and tend to the saplings. You know that as well as I do." She reminded the sun god. "There is that, but there is also how much they cultivate the mature plants for this harvest. The humans learn more from the mature plants and will heed their advice." Apollo redirected. Their eyes were locked onto each other. "Next year's and future harvests will be determined by the seedlings and how the humans interact with them. Although the mature plants influence saplings, they do not establish the saplings' growth." Demeter countered.

Apollo smirked at her words. "Humans can sway the seedlings. Is that not how the humans worship you?" He asked. Surely as an Olympians he knew how the humans worshipped each god. While there were temples in each one's honor, the gods did not gain any true power from that. The temples were more for bragging rights. For example, Hera received energy from the amount of people married each day and how they resolved problems throughout the marriages, yet Aphrodite gained power through people's love in and out of marriage.

"Humans show their devotion to me through working the fields and tending to the crops. If they do well pleasing the mother earth, I will reward them with a plentiful harvest. As for you people shower the air with music and bask in the sun's glow or the plants thrive in the sun's rays." Demeter explained as a reminder for the sun god. "So you are saying if humans please mother earth, the saplings will grow in the humans' favor?" Apollo furthered. Demeter watched him for a moment, deciding her next words carefully.

"It can be said that way, but saplings will be saplings, dear nephew." Demeter said wistfully. "Anyway, enough of this gods' business. Persephone, would you care to walk with me?" Apollo asked now watching me. "I will as long as Willow accompanies me." I replied and noticed a slight annoyance in Apollo's eyes, but it was dismissed. "That will be fine." He bent his left arm for me to take. I let my hand rest in the crook of his arm and gestured for Willow to follow us. I only came to just below his shoulder. "If you will excuse us, Demeter. I will have to leave after this meeting, so farewell, sweet aunt." Apollo said and Demeter consented as she noticed Willow trail behind. Demeter trusted Willow in comparison to the other nymphs. Willow would not leave my side, but she would not be as intrusive as some like Calla.

We did not speak until we were out of ear shot of Demeter. Willow, although ten feet behind us, made no noise as she tread. The moonlight cast down on the trees, allowing shadows to enshroud the forest. From what I could tell we were walking towards Apollo's golden chariot. Clearly this would not be a long meeting. "Persephone, I will not beat around the bush, but I would like you as my wife." He stated firmly bending his head to look upon my face. "You have a kind face with sparkling eyes. Part of me was fooled into believing you were a common nymph, but there is an aura around you. I can tell you are strong and thoughtful, but without the intimidating presence the other goddesses have." He grinned at me and I just looked at him. They were complements, but I had barely spoken to him. He could not know these things so quickly.

"As Demeter's daughter, she must have taught you the way the world works. I assist her by providing energy for the plants to live off of and if our relations improve so will the mortals' lives. By marrying you,-" Apollo started, but I interrupted. "The relation will improve and you will allow for more crop growth, but could you not do this anyway?" At this his grin widened. "I was correct to assume you were your mother's daughter. She always knew what was going on." He mused.

"Well, you see I will only one god, but if you were by my side in this chariot," He motioned towards his stallions. "While I drove the chariot, you could spread vast amounts of pollen across the land and even develop more crops for the humans to live by. It is only a thought, Persephone." He added. I nodded watching his orange eyes. "Thank you, Apollo. I will have to think on this _thought_, but I am curious how Artemis would take to a marriage between us." I reflected. He stiffened briefly before chuckling lightly. "Artemis would like this better than me marrying a minor god. Either way she will have a problem with whoever I marry." He glanced pensively at the moon before looking back at me. "Or you marrying Hermes or some other god who is not worthy of your affection. She cares about you, Persephone." The sun immortal said.

"If you marry me, I would be an honorable husband. I take no concubines like our father, Hermes, or Dionysus. I am a gentle man and would not harm you, emotionally or physically. We could truly benefit the humans with my sun and your nature. At Olympus, we would be able to make a higher influence, but be warned Hera would consistently target you. She abhors and torments me. She usually stays away from you because you are under Demeter's protection, but she would scorn you if we married." He warned me. His proposal made sense, yet I did not want to give into empty promises. I barely knew him. Yes, he appeared kind and gentle, and I could learn to trust him, but I did obtain that sense of complete security from him like I did with Kaikias.

"I will consider it." I said. He took the daisy that I had been holding and put it in my hair. "That is alright. Just know we would make a excellent couple whether you accept or not. Either way be careful about who you choose as a husband." He said dropping his arm and trailed back to his chariot. "Perhaps." I whispered, my hand adjusting the flower. "Persephone, the next time I see you it will be at Olympus making your decision. Be safe." Apollo announced before cracking his reins and flying away.

Willow came to my side watching him fly away. "He would not be a bad choice, Persephone. He's strong and smart without being intimidating." The green haired nymph commented. I turned to look at her. "Perhaps..." I trailed off. He was definitely better than my other two suitors, but I did not want him. I bit my lip as habit. "You are right, but he seems..." I tried to come up with an excuse for not desiring the god as a husband. "What?" Her tawny eyes questioned mine. "I do not know. Part of me wants to be alone." I finally confessed. A rush of relief flooded over me telling her the truth like I had told Artemis. Willow's eyes widened slightly. "But that would mean giving up your Olympian seat." She said, clearly shocked. "It would." I admitted and stared at the moon.

Author: So I got a job at Subway and I just want to let you know. PLEASE ORDER YOUR BREAD AND SIZE BEFORE ASKING FOR A TYPE OF SANDWICH. Okay, thank you :3


	7. Meeting with Aristaesus

MEETING WITH ARISTAEUS

I watched him approach me and other nymphs. He even stumbled to walk on his thin, weak legs. He was terrified for some reason or another. I raised my eye brows as he ventured closer. He was a short fellow with lank yellow-gold hair and dark honey brown eyes. They darted to me then to the nymphs. He certainly was not handsome nor a beauty, but there was a certain kindness to his round face. Many gods and goddesses pitied him because of his looks and meek demeanor. The gods were supposed to be symbols of youth and beauty, yet he was neither. He appeared youthful, but in the awkward stage between boyhood and manhood."P-Persephone?" His low voice asked.

I stood up from my place beside the nymphs. We had been tearing out the weeds from stunted the growth of truer plants. "Hello," I greeted watching the docile god, not knowing what to say. His eyes focused on the ground. "I am Aristaesus, god of bee-keeping and fruit trees. Demeter said I could find you out here with the nymphs." He introduced himself. I nodded and gestured at the kneeling nymphs. They were watching us which unnerved the minor god even further. "You can join us." I offered before proceeding to join my nymphs in weeding out the rest of the nymphs. He would follow me.

I had met Aristaeus before when my mother held meetings with the minor nature gods. Usually he muttered his news to her and looked away, scared to hold eye contact with the harvest goddess. "Ye-Yes, the bees are well enough." He would report. "And the fruit trees?" Demeter would ask politely, although she was annoyed by the meager god. Aristaeus would briefly look at her face then away. "They are well, my lady." He muttered. I would never marry this meager man. Out of all my suitors, I cared for him the least. At least Hermes made me want to kick the weeds and other useless shrubbery.

My thoughts trailed back to the North god, Kaikias. He said he would contact me, but there had been no chill in the wind for three months since I spoke to him. He swore he would see me again, but not when. I had hoped it would the day after I saw him, but there was nothing. I bent down on the ground and pulled out the first weed. Aristaesus settled himself a few feet away from me next to the white haired nymph. Calla giggled at the nature god. "You're cute." Calla told him while she bumped her hip against his. This statement and action caused the god to blush and glance at me. I looked away from two and concentrated on my task. Calla could flirt with him all she wanted because I could not care less about him.

I tear out another weed and throw it behind my back. Why had Kaikias not given me some sort of message? Just something to remind me of him. I told him honesty that I liked him. He made me feel safe and comfortable. I grasped another weed and dragged it out. Then he swore a blood oath to see me again. Where was that promise now? Was he telling his Northern buddies that he led a nymph astray and jest about leaving her? Making her wait for him until he could hear her voice whispering the promise he swore?

I punched the ground. Was I a joke or a jest for him? The Northern gods and goddesses must be having a jolly time thinking about the nymph who was stupid enough to enjoy a chilling god's company? Nymphs were supposed to adore and live in the sunlight and warmth, yet one nymph liked the ice and snow. What a fool she was. I could hear the titters and mocking laughs as Kaikias rehearsed the story for them. I tugged at a vile weed before letting out an outraged scream. "Get out." I hissed and felt everyone turn to stare at me.

Aristaesus's brown eyes flickered with fright. He thought I was telling him to leave. As morbid as it was, I laughed. He was a fool to think I would accept his marriage proposal. What could he give me that the others couldn't? He had no power, nor authority to be a respectable, valuable husband. Although my mother mentioned if I married him I could be an Olympian and not be influenced by my husband's ties to other gods. If I married him I would have the leadership in the marriage, but I did not want that. When I married I wanted to marry him for love and mutual respect. I met the bee keeper god's eyes. He was scared of me and then I felt the stab of pity.

"I did not mean you, Aristaesus." I laughed and pointed to the weed. I tried to put the timid god back at ease. "It's this weed and it won't move." I explained. He crawled towards me and twisted his hand at an awkward angle and took the weed out. "I-It's fine. Just try different methods." He tried a reassuring smile, but failed. "Oh, thank you." I called then went back to weeding the ground. There was no more need for conversation with him. Not when I was in a state of rage about another god. He crawled back to Calla when he realized I had no intention of speaking with him.

"Persephone can be a spitfire sometimes." Calla explained and pushed herself off the ground. "Come on, Aristaesus. Let's go over there and leave her to her weeding." She giggled and helped the minor god to the ground. "Actually,-" He begun. "There will be no argument. You are coming with me, Sir." The tall nymph grabbed his arm and pulled him away from me and the other nymphs. I smiled slightly. He did not look back and focused on Calla. She could treat humans and other natural creatures so frivolously, yet they followed her every command.

I returned to my weeding and felt myself shiver against the wind. My eyes widened feeling the wind caress my face with a familiar chill. Kaikias. He was sending me a message. I could hear his voice. "I will be there soon, Fern." His cold voice whispered in my ear. I looked to the other nymphs, but they did not react to his words. That meant they would never know about his presence. I lifted myself to my feet. "Excuse me." I muttered and walked normally until I rushed the covered forest.

I would give him a piece of mind. Making me wait three months to see him then the thoughts of him teasing and taunting my words. I was foolish to think he would do those things to me. He was a gentleman unlike Hermes and would never hurt me like that, but still the feelings of resentment stayed with me. "Fern, I will see you in three days time." I heard his voice warn in the breeze. What? Then why would he send me the message now? I tightened my fist and punched the nearest tree.

"What are you doing?" I heard a panicked voice say. My fist fell from the tree as I twisted my head in the direction of the voice. Was that Aristaesus? Calla had dragged him away into the cover of trees only minutes ago. I crept towards his voice and peeped behind a tree. Calla had tossed her pink dress aside and stood before the minor god in all her naked glory. She was tall with long white hair running down her back. "Do you want to play Maiden Nymph, Aristaesus?" She coaxed. Her impish smile graced her lips as she pulled him against her body. Her body was thin with tiny beasts with supple, pink nipples. There was a flustered look on his beet red face. "I-I don't know if we should." He said looking behind him, praying someone was there to save him. "Well, I think we should." She teased and rubbed her leg against the space between his legs. "And I think you do too." Her grin widened as she stripped his one shoulder robe down to his hips. He stood there like a frozen deer in fear. He had no idea what to do with her. She was giving him a gift while he was supposed to be at my beck and call in hopes of marriage.

Even my cheeks reddened watching the nymph try to seduce the minor god. I dropped to my knees, not wanting to see what would happen next. It was none of my business, none at all. I felt a burst of laughter about to overwhelm me as I crawled away from the two creatures. His face was completely...terrified as she stood naked before her. Calla usually sought mortal men because they tried harder to please her than immortal ones. Why would she be attracted to Aristaesus? He did not have the ferocity she looked for in lovers. Perhaps she liked to see him squirm. Well, each to their own, I thought as finally reached the clearing where the other nymphs were still weeding.

"Was something wrong?" Willow asked as she appeared by my side. I looked at her. "No, but I can safely say I will not marry Aristaesus." I asserted. My friend raised her brow. "Why is that?" She questioned. "Calla got to him." I explained quickly and she just sighed in understanding.


	8. Third Meeting

THIRD MEETING

Three days had passed since Aristaesus visited and Kaikias sent me the wind. Calla and Aristaesus returned a few hours after I saw them together. He gave me the proper greetings and withdrew his marriage proposal. He did not once look at Calla, but after he left I noticed Calla was missing. She reappeared hours later and came to me. She told me she had taken him out and made love even though he was there for me, so she sought my forgiveness for acting so rashly. "It's alright, Calla. You should take love where you can find it." I smiled at her and she just nodded her head and hugged me. In the last three days I have seen her beaming when a bee would fly by her or she took fruit from the trees. It was odd to her in this kind light. Most times she would take a lover then forget about him the next day, but with Aristaesus it was different. She talked about how nervous he was to the others, but she enjoyed the little noises he would make and the way he tensed when she stroked his member. Although she was careful not to talk about him while I was there. She could have Aristaesus because I would see Kaikias in a matter of days.

I took a breath, watching my nymphs play in the water. They did not have to worry about the matters of gods or the world. They tended to the plants and nature as the god's assistants, but they did not have to make the decisions nor worry about the connection between gods and humans. When I was younger, I thought I was a nymph, but they referred me as their higher being and Demeter would always give me the command over them. Nor did they concern themselves with the connections between all the gods and goddesses. In Olympus every deity had to watch his or her's back, so they would not be caught off guard.

For example, the alliance between Hermes and Hera is practically unknown. When Hephaestus, Hera's true son, asked for permission from Hermes for better trading routes to be formed through the mountains Hermes declined. Hera supported Hermes' position after Demeter agreed with Hermes. If the trade routes were formed then Hephaestus could allow the blacksmiths to spread their craft and give Athens and Sparta the same weapons, which would allow the same military strength. Hephaestus' proposal was tossed aside with Hera's support.

I glanced briefly at the sun thinking about Apollo's offer. In truth, the arguments he made for a union between us would benefit the mortals, but I did not like him as anything more than an acquaintance. I saw the troubles of Olympians marrying each other and I did not want to deal with that. Hera and Zeus were always at odds while Aphrodite and Hephaestus made fools of each other. I wanted a marriage of mutual respect, love, and comfort. If I married Apollo that would not happen, we would learn to be friends, but there would not be love.

Then I felt a chill run down my spine from the gentle breeze. It wrapped me in a secure cloak of frost, and I smiled. Kaikias was here and I would go to him. I stood up and the nymphs paid no attention to me, not even Willow who was splashing water at Minthe. I smirked slightly and slipped away from the river. I passed the rose bushes before I charged where the chilling breeze was leading me. I felt a rush of giddiness at meeting Kaikias in secret.

I jogged for five minutes before finally noticing the frozen pond and Kaikias whispering to the wind with his back turned. I stood there holding my breath and wanting to disturb the frosty sanctuary. Catching my breath, I took long strides towards the tall man and stood my toes to whisper in his ear, "Kaikias." I laughed lightly when he turned around with his light blue eyes sparking. A smile appeared on his face and his smooth lips captured mine without hesitating. They were gentle, but so cold, almost like a corpse, but he commanded the bitter northeast wind. It was expected. I wrapped my arms around his neck as a way to deepen the kiss. I let it continue before I pulled my head back.

"Fern," He murmured. I shivered as he used the counterfeit name. It was safer to give him that name than tell him I was Persephone and so far out of his reach. Ironically, I could be my true self around him, but it was all under a fake name. "I could not get away, so I apologize for not coming sooner." He said and his thumb brushed my lips. I nodded in understanding. Duties of a god came first then pleasure except the Olympians had forgotten such duties in their pride or glutton. "Do not not keep me waiting again for weeks without a message and I shall forgive you." I warned with a brief smile. He nodded and looked into my yellow hues. I held his glance to affirm my words. I took his hand away from my face and held it in mine.

"I am glad. So what have you been doing while I was gone?" He asked. "Should I not be the one asking you that?" I questioned and led him away from the frozen pond. The nymphs would notice his presence if they saw that. "My godly duties, nothing a nymph needs to worry herself with." He mused. I bristled slightly and gave him a scornful look before leading him into a meadow surrounded by lilies. Although the nymphs did not command the forces of the world they still affected it.

"Do you truly that?" I asked dropping his hand. He gave me a stunned look before reverting back to his icy gaze. "Because nymphs, like _myself_, concern themselves with just as much as the gods and goddesses do. They are the ones who tend to the fields making it possible for the mortals to exist while Demeter fights with Hera, Apollo, and other gods over ridiculous events, rituals, and marriages. The last time Demeter want on her hands and knees plowing a field was years ago." I spat. The grass under my toes became dry from the rage I felt. "Just because nymphs have limited authority over nature does not mean they are any less important, intelligent, or capable of understanding _godly_ duties, Kaikias." I finished and then softened my eyes to let him know I did not want to continue this conversion. He smiled lightly. He would not treat me as a lower being because everyone deserved the same respects despite status. "Now tell me what have you been doing while you were away." I said, switching topics.

I sat down in the grass and pulled Kaikias down with me. I folded my knees and Kaikias crossed his legs. It did not unnerve him to lower himself to the ground with a nymph. I briefly noted the action as creditable. "I command the Northeast wind, so I have been causing a gentle breezes in the north. Laelaps and I have also had to track down a few more spirits for Hades." He began. I shivered and shut my eyes at the idea of more wrathful spirits wandering the countryside. Sometimes I would wake up in a sweat after dreaming about the woman who tear out my organs and made them shiny, red ribbons. "Did I offend you?" He asked as he leaned into me and touched my face. I could smell his pine scent and the wind wrapped itself around me in comfort. I opened my eyes and saw his clear gaze only inches from mine before shaking my head. "No, I just dream about that woman sometimes. Her screams ripping through the air, but I cannot see her until I feel her hands in my stomach tearing me apart." I cringed again and his cool hand stokes my cheek. I meet his eyes again, finding strength in them. "I am glad you came with Laelaps when you did." I kissed his wrist lightly in thanks, still holding his gaze.

He nodded. "I will not let another spirit harm you, Fern." He promised as my golden curls brushed against his hand. "They would steal your essence and leave you only as a fern. I could not allow such a kind and inspiring lady to die that death." Kaikias said. "You have to remember I flirt with death." I tried to lighten the mood, but his eyes hardened and he froze for a split second. I opened my mouth to take the joke back, but his thumb ran across my lips.

"I guess I have competition then." He smirked now. The irony of the situation made me snort. I was Persephone with two Olympian, yet the one I wanted and loved sat before me as a minor god. All I had to do was accept one of their proposals and I would become an Olympian as well. That would not happen as I sealed my fate. "There is no competition, Kaikias. I love you." I admitted. He paused and considered the words. My heart beat rapidly as he watched me, but I was not afraid of what he had to say. He would never hurt me. I took a deep breath before I lifted my hand to his face, accepting his cold face and hard features. He was unlike any of the Olympians who danced and played with the mortals as a cat would a mouse, but he still had a distinct aura that said he would not be messed with by immortals or mortals. I wanted to be his partner.

"I want you by my side, Fern, until your life ends." He said in a low voice. Nymphs were considered immortals, but in truth they lived for only a few thousand years before they weathered into their namesake. He made no movement as he waited for my response. I watched his face tense and feel his eyes trying to capture my yellow hues. "I want to be by your side." I smiled before I felt his lips trail from my forehead to my cheeks across my nose before finding my lips.


	9. Finding Out

FINDING OUT

I felt their eyes upon me as I stood in the middle of the meeting hall. In the front sat Zeus, the left, and Hera, the right side. In descending order from Zeus sat Poseidon, Hermes, Athena, Aphrodite, and Dionysus. On Hera's side sat Demeter, Areas, Apollo, Artemis, and Hephaestus at the end of the circular throne set up. They were calling me to make a decision between my three suitors, yet I knew I would take none of them. My heart rested with another. Kaikias, the northeast wind. He would be my lover. The one I would take to my bed as a maiden and bear his northern children. We had not discussed that far into the future, but he wanted me by his side until my "nymph" death.

"I will marry none of my suitors." I finally spoke. I could hear the cries of outrage from Apollo, Hermes, and Hera. Hera was the wrath goddess of marriage and in essence I threatened her position because I was the daughter of both Zeus and Demeter. I could over throw her like when Dionysus took Hestia's position. If I married I would be under her domain and not a threat. The others stayed silent.

"Only a short while ago you asking why I did not marry, sister. Now it makes sense. Men are vile animals, perhaps you can join me as a virginal goddess and hunt with my maidens." Artemis's deep hues peered at me with interest and possibility. I shook my head. "I do not want to live as a virginal goddess either. I want to be a minor nature goddess, not an Olympian." I replied and could sense Artemis's wrath. "I mean you no insult, dearest sister, but as Demeter's daughter I am also a goddess of fertility. Therefore I am bound to bare children and as you said men can rape girls like myself." I explained. "I recall. I forgive you for rejecting my offer." She muttered as she stroked her deer's head. I would have to talk to her later.

"Why would you want to be a minor goddess?" asked Athena. I turned towards the dark haired woman in sky blue robes. The wise owl perched on her left shoulder. Her grey eyes watched my every movement. "I do not desire the power of an Olympian, nor have I ever desired it. Ask any of the nymphs." I clarified. Hera coughed at my words, believing them to be a lie. "Everyone wants power especially someone in your position. Look through at the ages or Dionysus." The queen purred. She was beautiful with flowing red hair and freckled skin. Her green eyes shot me daggers though. I met her lethal gaze with my amber hues. "I have no intention to take your seat, Hera. By this I swear with my immortal blood." I swore and she was taken back. I dug my nail into my flesh and let a single drop fall to the ground.

To swear by immortal blood meant she could strike me down if I ever attempted to steal her throne. Gods and goddesses, although immortal to objects of disease, mortals, and other common ills of humans, could be killed by Olympians and other major gods and goddesses. Although, when an immortal died, they truly did not die. They would reappear on earth with lesser powers. Any promises or arrangements before their death would be removed and they would be reborn without ties. They would live as a spirit and shall attend to their godly duties, but they would lose their godly essence. With every death they would become forgetful and eventually lose themselves to nature. It happened before with Gaia and Uranus. That hardly ever happened because of the alliances between everyone and no one knew about it except the major immortals and those connected to them.

Then I felt a chill in the air that accompanied my love. I felt everyone turn towards the wind god who had just entered and everyone of them had venom on their faces. I looked back and saw my white haired god staring at me before looking at Zeus. He stood only two feet away from me. "Hades," I heard the leader of gods call, malice lacing his word. I turned my head towards Zeus, my father. Why did he call him 'Hades'? "What are you doing here? You are not scheduled until later today. We are discussing Persephone's marriage, and you have no need to concern yourself with that." Zeus reasoned. Kaikias briefly looked at me. I never told him I was a goddess because he assumed I was a nymph and I told him my name was Fern. His gaze hardened finally realizing I lied to him. I opened my mouth to speak, to say I would explain myself later, but his lips moved first as he addressed Zeus.

"Actually I should have a say on this matter. She is your daughter with Demeter and therefore she is a powerful goddess in her own right. As your brother, she is my kin and whoever she marries will become a part of this court." I trembled at his words. He could not be Hades. No, this was a lie, a trick to fool me. Then Kaikias turned towards me again. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Persephone. I am the God of the Underworld, the one they call Hades." He addressed me with such formality. Only days ago I felt his cool fingers tracing figure eights on my shoulder blades with me kissing him tenderly across his collar bone. Where was that man? I felt my breath catch in the air. Pain rippled through my chest. It spread like a cluster of webs running down my spine, sewing its parasitic worm into my core. No. It could not be true. I wanted Kaikias, not this death god.

"H-Hades," I tested his name on my lips. Kaikias was sweeter to say, yet he did not exist here. Had he ever lived? Not in front of every other Olympian who seemed to watch us as though we were on a stage. Every action I took was being measured by the other gods as I confronted Hades. "I am Persephone." I admitted as I met his frozen blue gaze. We stood there, knowing what the other had done. We lied about our true natures and persons, but in front of the Olympians we were forced to face the truth. "It's a pl-pleasure to ma-" I stopped and held my hand to my throat. I could not get the words out. Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I felt the truth bare down on me. Kaikias never existed and Hades reigned as the man I loved. The god of death who was vengeful and spiteful as everyone said. He just stood there in his black robes watching me tremble in shock. He made no move to comfort me. What could I expect from him? He thrived on suffering.

"You are scaring her, Hades." I heard Hera call. Then I felt solid arms engulf me and drag me farther away from Kai-No, Hades. I let them take me away from the tall man and lead me to an willow wood throne with vines shrouding the sides. It was meant to be mine, my throne between Demeter and Ares, once I married. "It is alright." Athena kissed my cheeks before returning to her seat next to Hermes and Aphrodite. "I mean you no harm, Persephone. Now shall we continue this discussion?" His chilling voice told me as he sat in his ebony throne between Poseidon and Hermes which was right across from me. I nodded my head trying to breathe again.

"Yes, we shall." Zeus's stormy eyes watched his sharp brother. "Persephone has decided not to marry. She intends to be a minor goddess of nature instead of realizing her full potential as my daughter. She could be an Olympian, yet she wants to spend her time collecting wildflowers with her nymphs. Apollo and Hermes both lay claim to her, yet she wants neither." Zeus sighed and looked at me with disapproval. Hades nodded then glanced at me. "She has every right to make her decision. Artemis does not have a husband, nor do I have a wife. However, we both do our duties without the worrying about the wrath of our spouse ruining our work. Just look at Aphrodite and Hephaestus." His long arms gestured towards the married couple, goddess of love and the smith god. Their union was a plague on Olympus and mortals alike. "He captured her and Ares in a golden net. It left the mortals without war or love. They carried on without a care, motive, or conscious." Hades reasoned as his eyes met mine. I shivered and felt his cool breeze engulf me. He was defending me against the others' hostile judgments. Why? I had betrayed his trust and now he wanted to save me again? It made no sense.

"Their relationship was arranged, but Persephone has the decision on who she wants to be with. She will have a love match; therefore, she will not encounter the problems that they have." Demeter replied, grinning like a fox. She thought she was so cunning. "Really?" Hades grinned back at her as she purred in her smugness. "Because I seem to recall a love match between Hera and Zeus, yet he still blessed others with children including you." The death god mused glaring at his sister. She bristled as she gripped her oak throne. "Zeus is the god of gods. He may take anyone he wishes without punishment." Demeter said as her cheeks reddened. "I'm curious. How did he 'take' you? You could have refused him and respected Hera's marriage." He asked with a huge grin. "That-That is none of your concern. I will not answer that." She said in a fluster. He grinned knowing he won.

The god of mischief just turned his attention to Hermes and Apollo. He was sweeping the floor with the Olympians at their own game. "Why do you two want to marry Persephone?" He questioned both gods. Hermes was the first to answer. Although his sea foam green eyes danced with lies. "She is a lovely maiden with a kind heart. Any god would be lucky to have such a precious girl as his wife." The thief god glanced at me trying to connect with me. I looked away from him. He tried to rape me and I would not allow him the satisfaction of marrying me. I gripped the curved sides of my chair and stared at the messenger god. "And you, Apollo?" Hades turned towards the sun god. He stiffened and risked a look towards me. "Well, like Hermes said she is a beautiful girl with an innocent, sweet personality. She does not argue and has a soft voice. As the sun god, I can see her riding in the sun chariot and pouring pollen on the plants as we race across the sky." He reasoned. "We could help each other." He added quickly. I met orange gaze and smiled slightly. He was kind, but I did not want him as my husband. Hades snorted at that. "It's curious. Demeter says Persephone will have a love match, yet you do not love her. You two only desire her for her elevated claim. Then again who am I to say if she does not love one of you." He turned his attention back to me.

"Persephone, do you love either of these men or any other suitor?" He asked. His frost blue eyes searched mine. They were calculating and manipulative. Did he want me to admit that I loved what he had been, Kaikias? That I originally planned to stay a minor god so I could go to him and give him my maidenhood? No, I would not give him that satisfaction. He leaned forward in his seat waiting for the words. Aphrodite watched me intently with her reddish tinted eyes. She would be able to detect the lie, but she would never tell. It was not her place to tell lovers' secrets. "I love no man as I would a husband. I will not marry a man I do not care for nor love." I stated resolutely. Hades' eyes hardened and lingered on me. He knew it was a lie, only days ago I told him I loved him. Then he told me he wanted me by his side for as long as I lived. Kaikias gently kissed my whole face, forehead, cheeks, nose, mouth, and jaw afterwards. Where was that man? I could almost feel the spirit's hands ripping out my beating heart and letting it fall to the ivory marble floor. Corrupting the court with lies and secrets.

His eyes turned to Zeus. "You heard it from her own lips. She will not marry, so let her be a minor goddess of nature." He said. "You make a good case, Hades, but Persephone you are wasting your potential if you do not take a husband." Zeus said. Artemis nor Athena had a husband yet they had their 'potential' covered as Zeus called it. Why could I not have the same respect? I bristled just thinking of it. "I do not want to be tied down to a loveless man. You cannot force me into this because of your oath to Demeter that you would give me a love match." I added the last bit quickly. Demeter nodded in agreement. He could not go back on his word.

Finally the ruler sighed and consented. I won and I smiled for a while. "Hence forth from this day, Persephone, daughter of Zeus and Demeter, will reside as a minor nature goddess until she marries an immortal man of her choosing. She will have all the powers of Demeter, but to a lesser extent. In the event she marries, she shall receive his combined strength and powers if he has any of value." He snorted. "I nor any other Olympian will impose or influence themselves on her to marry someone of their choosing. This is my rule as Ruler of the Gods and the Mortal World." He called and forced a bolt of lightning through Olympus to the earth. It reinforced his act and granted me my wish. "Today's meeting is called to an end. Every one leave the chambers."

I rose from my seat and felt a rush of power drift over me. Energy tingled in my fingers as I wiggled them. I had the powers of growth and nature and every other force Demeter had. Yes, it was to a lesser extent, but it was mine. Each group of Olympians filed out together: Dionysus and Hephaestus, Artemis and Aphrodite, Athena and Apollo, Hermes and Ares- which meant I had to walk with Hades. He stood and marched to the middle of the chamber. He waited as I walked towards him. I kept my head level and overcame my shock as I seamlessly slipped my hand into the crook of his arm. Inwardly I loved the feel of muscle under his clothes, but outwardly I grimaced. I was a player in this court now and could not risk detection. "Fern." He whispered, poison dripping, in my ear as we reached the exit.

"Kaikias." I hissed lowly, malice spilling over the word. Before I let go of him I met his gaze. There was a hint of the wind god in him, but in the end he had been the death god. "I will see you soon." He breathed into my right ear as he dropped his arm to his side. He drifted from my side giving me a sly smile. I tightened my fist in anger. He lied to me. He was Hades, the vindictive god, and he showed all his colors tonight when he won my independence.

"Honey," My mother approached me. "What did he say to you? If he threatened you then we will do something." She glared after the tall man who was walking towards Poseidon, his brother. Her threat meant she would decline Hades' request for more Underworld gates for souls. My eyes lingered on Hades as he talked to the sea god. He seemed unfazed by my true identity as he spoke with my other uncle. Poseidon laughed at something Hades said before Hades clapped the god on his back in good nature. Was it sad that I wanted to go over and rest my head on Hades' shoulder and titter with those two? "Persephone, what did he say?" Demeter asked in a raised voice now.

My concentration broke and I looked at the green eyed goddess. "He congratulated me for not marrying anyone." I said quickly. Demeter's eyes flickered briefly to her brothers before looking at me. "He probably lied. He does that a lot." She spat. "He does. He's a trickster god." I said meeting her eyes which caused her to gleam. I did not challenge her assessment like I had been doing the last few months of courtship. She embraced me in a hug and I felt her warmth surround me, replacing Hades' chill. I looked over her shoulder and noticed Hades watching us with ominous blue eyes before he turned to look at the sea god. He still wanted me. Whether I wanted to live by his side, knowing he was Hades, was still up for grabs. Yet I still felt the pull from his immortal promise saying he would see me again from the second time I saw him.


End file.
